This invention relates to a socket wrench of the ratchet type.
In the broadest sense, such wrenches have long been known. As can be observed from the above identified prior art, these devices have usually included a ratchet wheel having a socket opening therein and having ratchet teeth on the periphery thereof for engagement by a suitable pawl. In some instances, such as for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 934,503 and 1,503,888, the ratchet wheel may be removable for interchanging with a similar wheel having a different size socket opening. In these patents, the ratchet wheel is removed by pulling of holding pins out of the wrench body or by manually pulling against the force of a spring-pressed ball.
The present invention provides a socket wrench of improved design which not only provides for interchangeability but also for easier removal of the socket member.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the ratchet and socket openings are provided in separate annular coaxial members. The ratchet wheel is adapted to loosely receive a removable socket insert.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the periphery of the ratchet wheel is provided with a plurality of ball bearings which are mounted in openings which face inwardly toward the socket insert. The socket insert is provided with receiving structure for the ball bearings.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a spring wraps around a portion of the periphery of the ratchet wheel and normally biases the ball bearings into locking engagement with the socket insert. The spring is provided with a portion spaced from the ratchet wheel which is actuatable to release the spring tension on the ball bearings, thus permitting the socket insert to freely drop out of the ratchet wheel.